Moemon high!
by Aeromenca
Summary: Shadow and friends live an innocent life, but only thanks to the fact that in the past, the ancient council of heroes was beaten by the darkness 12, taking over nearly all of the cronis region. Right before its all over, Zero, the illusion master and leader of the council, uses time travel to warp to their time, and gets the help of shadow and CO who know they will die if they help
1. Virginity taken! Mmhmm!

**alright,**** another new fanfiction from meee! This one is about a high school that school's moemon instead of anything else. I will not be posting the little paet that goes in before this lemon here, but I will explain it, as it is very important. After destiny is rejected by her boyfriend, a leafeon, she decides that after at least 3 different rejects, she's going to turn gay. So she does, but a male umbreon named shadow, who has always had a crush on destiny and thus is about to come storming after her new girlfriend, a hot glaceon. Instead, he takes my (yes, AEROMENCA, not anyone else)personality, or at least a trait of it, and goes for the clever, creative, and smart...but, will it all be a stupid act that has no point...? Stay tuned to find out...also, high school begins only awhile after these first many chapters...**

**I do not own pokemon.**

**Moemon names:**

**The espeon-Destiny**

**The umbreon-Shadow**

**The glaceon-Snow white**

**The flareon-flare**

**Solara-flare's sister, also an flareon(later, she's in laater..)**

**Moemon descriptions (for your imagination to use as an image creator and to refer back to)**

**You know, you could just open two new tabs and search "moemon espeon" in Google images, and click on the third result over, then search "moemon umbreon" in Google images, then click on the second result to save both of us time(IM NOT GAY OR WEIRD, READ TO FIND OUT WHY I CHOSE THAT PARTICULAR IMAGE), but since I'm nice, and since I know that most of you are way too lazy to care that much, I'll list them here anyways...*sighs tiredly while shaking his head and looking down***

**Destiny: 5'6", 120 lbs. C cup breasts. Has short purple hair that has four longer strands hanging down. Two purple ears sticking out at an 180 degree angle (flat). Has a red spot in the middle of her forehead, and has purple eyes. She wears a purple dress that flows down her body, but strangely leaves her stomach exposed, only having two purple straps covering it. The dress ends in a cute short purple skirt. She wears two long purple gloves on both of her arms, that almost reach up to her shoulders. She has purple leggings that start at her theighs and reach down into her cute fuzzy espeon slippers.**

**Shadow: 5'6", 145 lbs. Know what, look up the image yourself! I'm not describing it because you're lazy! Also, picture a boy in that...yes, rather harsh fate...but well worth it...**

Snow white-search "moemon glaceon" on Google images. Third result.

Flare-same thing as above, eighth result, picture the girl as a boy in the same clothing. Again, harsh fate, but well worth it...

* * *

After a long, harsh day of school, destiny needed a walk to let her feelings come loose. Destiny had suspected some small talk about her voming from an admittingly cute umbreon. Since she was thinking on that very umbreon on her way back to her secret den from her walk, she was very sursprised when she got to her den. Her den was a tall tree with a small hole in it that she used as a den. When she got to her den, she came within three feet of that very umbreon, who was wearing girl clothes.

"Hi! I must say that you have on one small outfit for your size...but that's none of _my_ buisness..." destiny pointed out as she approached the umbreon

"Uhm...yeah! I..like to wear...tight outfits...Ya know...uhm...Hi..." the umbreon (shadow)stuttered nervously, making destiny giggle as she got right in front of him

Destiny looks straight down for a moment, and sees the emerging hard-on poking out the umbreon's jeans.

"Damn...I gotta change her mind...this..will be worth it..." shadow mumbled under his breath, forgetting that destiny was literally RIGHT in front of him

Shadow realized this and facepalmed immediately, trying not to laugh. Destiny however, really wanted to see his best atempt at acting like a girl, and see if he can pull his littke plan off. What destiny really, REALLY wanted to see was that big dick of his close up. Destiny couldn't help but finger her growing wet self, but remembered shadow and stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Destiny cutely asked, but looked sincerely confused

"Huh? Nothing! Anyways, wanna go inside that den of yours?" Shadow asked, pointing to the den

"Ahem...how do you know about my den?" Destiny asked rather dis-appointedly, which shadow noticed

_might as well tell her the truth. Luckily for me, I kept evidence of the truth and it's a legit excuse. Hmm...hehhehe...I saw that, destiny! Your signs of un-sureness, hmm...she fingered herself briefly right there, but after she saw my un-fortunate boner...which means she probably wants to see how this works out. Heh, I figured her out...but damn, I'm going to change that and make her MINE. _Shadow thought to himself, now sporting a full boner which destiny noticed and had to try really hard not to melt and pleasure herself right then and there

_wow. That did NOT last long at all. Unless he has a real lifesaver here, I'm blowing his cover and I'm knocking him out. And we need to make sure that lust doesn't get the best of us...or at least wait until he earns it, which for the life of me, I hope he does..._Destiny thought to herself, somehow not melting after seeing his full boner

The long thinking process brought up a long silence which shadow broke after finishing his thoughts

"Oh! Simplee...I simply was walking by and saw a weird little light reflecting out from the tree, so I came over to check it out. As I reached the tree, I found the source to be this..." Shadow explained in a convincing tone, before slowly revealing a psychic gem in his right hand, staring at destiny the whole time

Destiny's eyes widened as she knew she had forgotten to put that back into her den before she left for school. She knew excatly what shadow was going to do, and to be frank, it made her quite excited to be a part of. Still, she knew she had to play along at least a little bit in order to receive what she admittingly wanted.

"Ya know wgat, I can't do this! Ok, so I've alays had a crush on you, destiny. So when that little bastard of a leafeon dumped you, well, you could imagine how I felt. So, when you decided to turn gay due to all of the rejects that you've suffered in the past, I was naturally like 'dude. Just because 3 people don't like you doesn't mean nobody will.', so naturally I, being that smart yet silent guy in school, decided to come up with a plan. After awhile of brainstorming, I mean, like 50 seconds, I came up with this plan..which seems to have worked, but it's soo.." after shadow was done with his confession and explaining, destiny lost her patience and interrupted him with a kiss on the lips

Destiny pulled away before shadow could return it, just to explain herself.

"Oh my gosh! Would you just shut the hell up so I can kiss you!? Jeez." Destiny yelled at shadow, who at first looked extremely confused and slightly hurt, but then felt very proud, but still slightly confused

"Wha...why..would you re-act like that instead of, like, fighting me...?" Shadow asked out loud, very confused, and trailing off at the end

Destiny looked down, seemingly embarrased, but was smiling big and she knew she was soaked down below, and even if it would make her look like a slut, she wanted him to see it but not quite yet.

"Can I just..." destiny was cut off by shadow

"NO, EXPLAIN!" shadow yelled back, immediately putting his hand on her shoulder

Destiny looked up with the grin still on her face, lightly pushing shadow's hand off of her shoulder. She then straight up threw off her skirt, not even bothering to cover herself or at least throw it at him. Destiny stepped closer, tilting her head and making a cute face as her panties were on full display to shadow. And her panties were absolutely soaked.

Shadow's eyes widened but then dilated as he saw the absolutely soaked purple panties that destiny was wearing, and he was about to say something, but destiny silenced even the thought with a kiss. Shadow returned it, and couldnt help but to grope destiny's ass lovingly as he kissed her passionately, causing her to moan softly, which shadow took as an invatation to slip his tongue into her mouth. Destiny yelped in response to this, but then decided to fight back against shadow's tongue. The two fought for awhile, but eventually shadow just let her win, shrugging slightly. After a solid 3 minute kiss, they broke apart, with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Destiny reached back and grabbed her tail, pulling it towards shadow, who reached out and stroked it.

Her tail was angel soft and shadow couldnt help but stroke it for a good 20 seconds. As he was stroking her tail, destiny had to hold in moans and resist the urge to purr. Once he was done, destiny made her descision, and Shadow had a content and happy look on his face, clearly pleased with himself. But destiny was nowhere near done with him.

Just then, none other than snow white appeared behind destiny, and Shadow didn't even hesitate one second before he straight up punched her in the nose as hard as he possibly could, even winding it up(not a nerd/geek/brainiac punch, more like your average punch, plus the infused hatred.)snow white about burst into tears as she grabbed her nose, which was bleeding pretty badly.

Destiny had seen his punch coming and had teleported behind him the instant we had started to wind his punch up, but didn't bother stopping his fist in motion. Shadow had a smirk on his face, and a 'what now!?' Look on his face

"OW! YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Snow white shouted at shadow, who dropped the smirk and looked confused and surprised at the same time

shadow remembered his girly outfit and nodded to himself while mumbling "oh yeah..." under his breath. He then looked down at his boner and lack of boobs, which made snow white gasp and look downwards with an evil grin on her face

Shadow instantly lost his courage and began getting very scared as he knew what she was thinking. He thought about running for only a second before reminding himself who he was.

Snow white looked back up, still sporting her evil grin. She walked slowly towards shadow, but then suddenly stopped.

"I'd better make sure that my dreams are coming true..." Snow white literally told shadow fearlessly, not caring if he knew this was her dream

Shadow was quiet for a moment as he processed this information.

"...aaanndd...I just got played like a game of football." Shadow figured out, looking slightly ashamed

"Yes...yes you diiidd...! I still better make sure.." snow white barely didn't squeal, then added matter of factly

snow white then started to glare shadow down with a death glare as she concentrated. Shadow grimaced and prepared for pain, but nothing happened

"Nothing. Destiny, get him in there." Snow white commanded in a calm tone

Shadow finally realized the truth just then, and let them know that he knew as he was trying to avoid capture, but that was absolutely pointless as he was already in destiny's embrace.

"OH! Shiiitt...not the eevee's...know what, why am I complaining? But still, you're named after a princess. Are you sure you want to do this?!" Shadow stopped mid-complaint and admitted

"That's EXCATLY what I thought." Snow white put emphasis on the excatly to show he almost screwed up

"Yyeeeesss! I knew being a 'sweetheart' to girls would pay off! HA! who's laughing now, flare?!" Shadow cheered, fistpumping

The two girls smirked and looked at each other breifly before nodding.

"I'd say that you are laughing right now...but not for long..." destiny said on a seductive tone, making shadow lose his cheer in favor of being quite scared, even shivering

The two girls brought him into the den, and he about just screamed like a girl, in fact he did scream like a girl as they started freefalling. However, snow white would have no screaming from shadow, as she removed his tight jean shorts, releasing hus huge 10 inch cock from its prison. Shadow felt this and made sure he screamed something before snow white had her way with him.

"THANK. GOD!" shadow screamed just in time, as snow white just about made sure he shut up completely before he screamed that

Snow white settled for giving him a nice handjob and leaning in close to talk dirty.

Shadow moaned as softly as he could, keeping his voice at a whisper, which was nearly impossible due to snow white giving shadow a heavenly handjob

"H-h-h-hoow.?" Shadow managed to stutter out between raspy breaths filled with moans

Snow white had to wipe a tear off of her face before she explained, but made sure she never stopped giving shadow reason to stop moaning

"W-w-Why are you c-c-crying!?" Shadow barely stuttered, ignoring the insane pleasure he was experiencing to make sure snow white was OK

Just then, they hit a soft, silky, cushiony, and extremely huge matress, which almost caused shadow to fall asleep. Just as he was about to, snow white woke him up immediately by resuming her postponed handjob.

"No..not yet..you're getting it for what you've done..." snow white said threateningly

"Oh shit...wait...thats...other..oh shit..." shadow figured out

"I was shedding that tear because I remember your kindness to us both when we were back in preschool...constantly cheering us up, making sure the other kids didn't hurt us whenever possible, tending to our injuries yourself when we got injured, and you never left us alone!" Snow white stopped pleasuring him as she remembered his kindness

She then slapped him across the face as hard as she could, which shadow didn't enjoy the pain that she gave him, but basically ignored it.

"OW. that hurt. Uhm...that wasn't that big of a deal...?" shadow complained, then raised an eyebrow as he questioned

"Oh yeah it is." destiny told him, crawing up from his left side

"Is..? Yeah...I take that right back." Shadow pondered, then realized how stupid he must be sounding

"Is. As in you're still doing it right now..." destiny told shadow what he just figured out

Shadow could see that there was no way out other than geting layed by two girls he's been nicer to than often times he was to himself. And shadow had no objections whatsoever.

"Yeah...HA! take t" this time, destiny cut shadow off with a breif kiss

Destiny pulled away rather quickly, but pressed a finger on his lips and read his mind, looking at snow white and rolling her eyes while having a 'you have GOT to be kidding me' look on her face. Snow white didn't even re-act other than by taking off her skirt and panties off at the same time, throwing them onto shadow's face.

Shadow pulled the clothing off of his face the instant it hit him, but he was still not quick enough to avoid snow white's freezing cold breath of wind.

"Doesn't feel right!? Oh...you dont even get a choice..." snow white asked in dis-belief

"and are you calling us weak!? You would know better...at least you'd better, or I'll personally reinforce that..." destiny added

"Forget I..thought that! Nooo...Nooooooooo...Nooooooooooo!" Shadow pleaded, his eyes huge

"Forget what? That's what I thought...just another reason why you're here..." snow white stated, then explained

"Uhm..." shadow was cut off before he got off a single word

"Oh no you dont! Don't even think about EVER changing!" Snow white said in a dead serious tone

"This isn't even that big of a deal!" Shadow was about to add "..is it..?" To that, but his girls beat him to the punch

"Oh, it's a huge deal to us. And you're not getting out of here with your virginity intact." Both girls said in complete unison

Destiny took off her panties and threw rather on shadow's face. When shadow tried to remove them, they seemed to dis-appear.

"The fuck!? I wanna see this!" Shadow complained loudly

"Hehehe...just wait a second, mister darkness..."Snow white responded from somewhere

The girls were right on top of him, he just couldnt tell due to the insane power of these two girls. And they just took off their shoes and socks, throwing them at the end of the huge bed.

"Waaaiitt a minute..." shadow mumbled under his breath

Shadow realized what was going on and thrust his right hand over to where snow white was previously sitting, managing to good her pussy in the process. Snow white moaned softly in anticipation

"Jackpot..." shadow taunted

He then stuck two fingers into her pussy and then started thrusting quickly, pulling snow white up next to him so he could kiss her right on the lips. He waited a second before he went on, though.

"OK, TAKE THIS OFF!" Shadow yelled in dismay

"PLEASE." Shadow added quickly

"Fiinne...it didn't work anyways..." snow white said as she reluctantly removed the panties from shadow's face

Shadow's vision came back and he saw snow white giving him the hottest look he had ever seen. She stared at him for a moment before winking and moaning softly, which was too much for shadow.

Shadow fingered snow white much faster, showing her no mercy and trying to show his dominance. This was pointless, however.

Snow white tsked and waggled a finger in his face, and Shadow felt the absolutely unbearable pleasure right afterwards. It felt SO GOOD. Shadow moaned out loud, showing his appreciation for the slow and careful blowjob he was recieving.

Snow white leaned in and kissed him, which he returned with more than a passion, doing the same thing with her as he did with destiny earlier. Once they pulled apart, Shadow couldnt hold it in anymore.

"Im...cumming!..for...you, ya little brown furballs!" Shadow managed to add on to his warning, causing his girls to giggle

"Oh, we are so much...you did that on purpose!" Snow white complained

"Indeed i did. Now, comply!" Shadow said as he fingered snow white quick enough to have her moaning very loudly in seconds

"I'm cumming for you, my sweetheart..." snow white said adorably before she blew her load all over his fingers

"Awwwww! How..." shadow stopped talking to taste her cum slowly, not realizing how hot he was looking while he did so

"Mmmm! You taste delicious...like fresh icy spearmint..." shadow cooed, making snow white come in close

"And you can have some whenever you want..." snow white seductively whispered, making shadow's member and his energy tank come back to life and refill respectively

Shadow looked down, spotting destiny waiting patiently for her turn. Shadow wanted all three of them to lose their virginity at the same time...but how?

As shadow ponders this, he hears a loud 'what the hel...AHHHHH!" come from above, and naturally looks straight up to see none other than flare falling down from the sky, his eyes widening as he saw the scene he was crashing.

"FUUUCKK! I MAIN, BOOOO! SCREW YOU, SOLARA!" flare yelled at the top of his lungs, not wanting to be an asshole to his best friend forever

The girls look up and lock their lips when they see flare crashing the party. Shadow and flare roll their eyes in unison as they see flare's act and realize how stupid it looks at the same time.

"Flare, stop being a drama queen and get down here and hel.." shadow rolled his eyes, shutting up as he was launched by a flamethrower shot at the bed, which caused waves of bed to hit shadow and the girls, throwing them up into the air

The attack also avoided a massive crash landing by flare. The bed is fireproof, don't worry. Then flare landed, striking a celebration pose, smirking as he did so. The three landed, looking impressed.

"HA! what do we...oh my...*smooch*" Flare yelled triumphantly until he saw destiny approach him and shut him up with a kiss

After another long kiss ended, the two parted to hear snow white reach her climax in unison with shadow, shadow hilting himself in snow white as he blew his load with her.

"Yeeeeeaahhh!" Shadow cheered as he fell on top of snow white with a satisfied look on his face

"Mmmm...that was awesome!" Snow white added as she looked satisfied along with shadow

"Wow. You couldn't wait, huh?" Flare asked dis-approvingly

Flare was then tackled to the ground by destiny, who looked lustful and running pit of patience fast. Flare wasted no time in crushing the thin barrier of flesh that signified virginity, kissing destiny to muffle her scream. He then waited a minite or so before destiny gave him a psychic boost to tye face, not even moving one inch. Flare took the hit like it was nothing, giving destiny a glare as he showed her no mercy in his thrusting, starting out fast. The sound of unison wet slapping filled the underground lair, shadow and snow white having faked the sex in order to get the unison slapping sounds to fill the tree. After a long, wet and especially loud thrusting session that lasted 2 minutes or so, all four screamed in unison to signify their release.

"I'm cumming!" The four shouted in unison, but using different tones of voice

They all blew their loads simutaniously, the boys collapsing onto their girls, falling asleep with them instantly. Destiny used her powers to summon two blankets from the desk in the center, covering them up before she fell asleep along with her friends.

**okay, that ending might semester lazy, but in my defense, I got the fucking flu, and I already was 3189 words into this, so I decided to finish it. The confusing parts I put in here were only to confuse you guys and keep the story exciting and fresh the whole way. Basically, the four came up with that exact plan to lose their virginity just for the hell of it, and because it was fun, and I didn't explain it until now in order to keep this story unpredictable. These four are like Sheldon from big bang theory, like me, in terms of personality and intelligence. They are far more considerate and nice, having practiced that quality for the entirety of their lives. Anyways, high school will not begin until a bit later, do I hope you enjoyed the funny, unpredictable, and entertaining first chapter. Aeromenc..*cough*shit! It's baaackkk! Not making this up, it really is! Take care! I'm out of here! *cough, cough, cough, co-coughh!*(aeromenca has left, go home now!)**


	2. Sister's approval!

**Alright, starting that process of "what should I update?!", mostly due to the complete lack of reviews, period. Plus, i know im not all too popular, but i must say, i have been writing only since febuary 4th, or almost 3 months. I have been a member on here since september 28th, or almost 5 months. Also, i put so much effort, thought, and time into these fanfics, and I hardly get any views for them. Now, I'm not saying that my loyal viewers, my followers, or anyone who likes my stories is at fault. No. To my loyal viewers, thank you. I wish you'd review more, but who am I to expect that? Normal. Review more! It really, REALLY helps me out. anyways, I have a chapter to present to you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

the four woke up to feel like absolute shit. At least Shadow and Flare felt like shit as the girls felt fine. Worried for just a second about their health, Snow White asked destiny to scan them to see what the hell was wrong with them, as she came up with the disease that everyone hates...the flu.

Snow White wasnt even worried for their health after she heard the cause for their groans and moans. The reason for this was that Snow White had discovered an instant kill method to kill the flu virus a while back. She told destiny to go get some soap. Destiny was confused as to why, but Snow White explained that soap disables the flu virus (in rl, too)but then shado we and flare jumped up from the bed, revealing that it was all an act.

Snow White and Destiny were not amused and stared their boyfriends down, giving them the middle finger while pointing to themselves. The two girls then began kissing, and the act in all brought extremely noticeable boners to the boys.

"Round two it is, then!" Shadow and Flare declared in unison, taking out their already diamond hard dicks, stroking them

"No...we need to get to school..." The girls responded in annoying tones

A/N- the tones sounded annoying to the boys cause they wanted round two really badly...heheheh..

"Nooo! We want go...actually...LETS RACE!" The two declared in unison

The two boys jumped up from their position on the beds, and held hands for just a moment while flare looked down and used his flamethrower attack to elevate the two up and out of the treehouse, and face-to-face with one hot flareon.

* * *

**back underneath the treehollow, with the girls**

after the boys skyrocketed upwards and out of the treehouse, the girls rolled their eyes, but saw no other option but to follow them.

The girls held hands just like the boys just for a second before Snow White used ice beam to land them right behind the boys.

* * *

**outside of the treehollow, everyone**

The girls caught Flare in the act of hugging another very attractive female flareon. Destiny used her psychic powers to intervene this particular moment.

_and just who are you, little miss?! _Destiny telepathically communicated to just the female

_I'm his loving, overprotective sister, thank you very much. My name is Solara, what's yours, and what do you have against me!? _Flare's sister Solara shot back telepathically

Destiny decided to drop the telepathic communications and talk normally instead.

"Um..I'm his girlfriend...we lost our virginity last night..." Destiny rather sheepishly told Solara

Solara grabbed her brother and dragged him away from the group for a one-on-one chat.

"So you have a girlfriend now?" Solara asked

Flare figured he was getting the whole gridiron, every question included in this interrogation. Flare just decided to go along with it.

"Yes, I've known here since...I can't remember when..." Flare admitted

"Ok, let's just get straight to the juicy stuff...So, she said you two lost your virginity?" Solara asked Flare quizzically

"Yes, sis...but so did Dhadow and Snow White!" Flare admitted, but then added in a protesting tone

"Hdy, I didon't say there was anything wrong with what you did, now did i?" Solara asked

"No..." Flare said, putting his head down

"Now go have fun with your friends!" Solara commanded, pointing at his friends, who were laughing their asses off

Flare ran back over to his friends, and faced them as they started to back up away from him. They then started running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Flare yelled as he chased them

**And...done. good stopping point. Unfortunately, yep. You guessed it. Thus story is also on shutdown until the triology is finished. Well, none of my stories will be on true shutdown, there'll just be less updates than normal. Anyways, I got more chapters to write. Aeromenca is riding out of here!**


	3. A Terrifying war

**Ok, so I have almost no way of determining if my stories are actually any good or not really since i get next to no reveiws, mostly i just look at the view counter and let that tell me the information i need. My only real christmas wish from you guys would be for you to fuckin review more often! Anyways, besides that, enjoy the christmas special of moemon high. This ones for you D5FR0ST, i think thats how you spell it..anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Flare managed to catch his friends, but with some diffuculty. After he caught them, they had a serious talk about something that had been secretly bothering them all.

¨Ive heard a bout an ancient war...and about this hero called Zero? Who has apparently warped back into our time in order to get shadow...¨ Snow White whispered

The other three nodded in agreement, also hearind about this.

¨Definately, what with this other stuff going down as we speak...with you know that darkness gang growing ever more powerful...every day...and with the government growing restless...¨ Flare noted

The four shivered, knowing something was about to happen, the circumstance were too perfect and the characters too memorable...The leader of the central government here in the cronis region, was called the light council. It was made up of elected officials, sure, but not all of them had any clue about the terrifying history of this land. The council wasnt even all legendary moemon or anything, not one legendary was there on that council, which was the scary part.

The four walked into the histosry museum, and were shocked to find that a stone plaque informing them of an ancient war.

_Years ago, a terrible war broke out between the council of the ancients and the darkness gang. The leader of the Council to this day is unknown due to his/her death. The leader of the darkness gang, a Gliscor, has taken over the cronis region, beyond the mountains to this day, with the only part of the entire cronis region not ruled over by her right here in moesdale. The leader has long since passed, but her influence shall live on in infamy. _

_The war is known as the Darkness wrath, for the council knew of their wrong doings, and had measures set up to stop it, but they could not stop them from taking over, even with the epic battle that unfolded, taking the lives of many countless moemon, innocent or not, good or evil..._

* * *

**Next couple chapters are from a different point of view. And required a lot of editing to make sense. Hope you enjoy. Also, this story will feauture time travel later on, as shown the next chapter is in the past.**


	4. In the past- Zeros ancient war

**A new character is introducced here, Zero. Also, it says hes a jolteon, but ill tell you and save some possible confusion, hes using some serious illusions to hide the fact that hes an Aerodactyl.`**

* * *

? POV

¨A terribly longtime ago, a war was waged in a far off region. This region was at the time the smartest and most accomplished region, the Cronis region. But the region grew into choas quickly, as the governing body, or a small council of ancient leaders, had grown restless. Recently their ways had been challenged, and the small council of 10 or so members was thrown into a harsh battle with those moemon who thought differently. The differently thinking moemon won a long harsh war that raged the land of Cronis down to its very threads, with very few survivors...and here we have who we think might be one, in the form of 0 here, a Jolteon who has an unknown origin.¨ the reacher of moemon high spoke to the class, giving the same ending speech as she always did, pointing at me

It was the last day of school in moemon high, the academy i attended and aced every class i took. Over the school year i had picked up on subtle clues a couple of the cutest female moemon might be at least curious what i got up to while i was away from school. I knew the ones that were growing curious were legendaries too, and they were anything but the romance topic. They are fierce and absolutely hate anything but pure silence, and can KO even the biggest, toughest Sawk that attends our academy without lifting a finger.

I was 0, that meomon with and unknown origin, and an absolute fetish for naughty, sexy things. However, i stood up and quietly walked out the door with the rest of my class when the bell rang. I smirked and stared at the floor as i walked out the front doors of the school, even with all the noise around me. I knew it was the start of summer vacation, and even as i planned all the naughty things i would do in isolation, walking across the pavement of the school parking lot, i couldnt bring myself to smile.

Everyone thought i was a sorcerer or some shit. Fron the instant i came into the academy with no true origin, and it was unknown, even i have no clue, nobody talked to me. I was the smartest in my class by far, breezing right through work like it was nothing. No girls were attracted to me, a puny Jolteon who could hardly run. By hardly run i mean my speed was below average. I felt no pain by this point, accepting my fate to be in isolation all my life, to forever be a pervert.

I then looked up, trying my best to break into a jog, running towards what i called my home, a treehouse, but an underground one. I looked at my apparel, and my feautures. I had the short spiky blonde hair as all Joleton and, but that was about it. I had eyes of pure gold, and a scary high IQ. I wore oly a yellow coat, with of course a small undershirt and causual briefers, capped off by yellwo pointed slippers.

As i jogged across the pavement, and then into the grass immediately surrounding the school, i aproached my treehouse entrance, an innocent looking stump near the edge of the giant field near our school. Right as i opened the door carefully, and slid in, i felt someone grab onto my shoulder.

As i flew past the cool stereo stuff attactched to the tube that flowed down into my main room, i felt pure undenying fear. I knew that the only moemon in the school who would dare pull such a bold move would be Marielle, a Mew.

As i collapsed onto the ensuing soft and comfy matress, i was proved right as she faceplanted next to me, her pink coat and small skirt that loosely covered her extremely attractive genetals were moved. Her coat was entirely thrown off, having landed a few feet away from me, and her skirt was ruffled straight up, revealing how truly bold she was. She wore no underwear of any type, and i could hardly help but have my hand sneak down to my dick, and start to massage it as i stared at her perfect booty.

She soon lifted up, and caught me in the act, although i quickly stopped, slowly dropping my hand to my side as she got up, flipping herself over so she faced me and her ass was on the cushion

¨soo...what do you do here when you arent at school?¨ I blushed as she asked this, i couldnt possibly hide what i did from her

Instead of trying to come up with a fake story, I tried a thundrerbolt attack, hoping to KO her, which landed with direct position, but didnt do much due to my lack of much of any power. Marielle simply shook her head in disappointment, givingme three quick ¨tsks¨ before flying up and out of my hideaway, leaving me once again alone.

I crawled over and desposited my jacket and other apparel, ending up totally in the nude. I decided to leave only my slippers on as i slipped on my yellow robe that i wore when i did this masturbation thingy. I remembered i had made one friend, one who i considered cute, and i liked her alot, although i didnt get alot of chance to talk to her.

i turned on my computer. I booted up my internet application. I was searching for the usual,starting with ¨Girls getting anally pounded, then went to the moemon images tab. I looked at the pictures of some moemon really getting their asses fucked...i placed my hand on my dick and started stroking it, honestly becoming a bit saddened by the fact i would never ever get to be the one fucking a girl´s anus hard...

I pushed those feelings aside and looked at a picture of a Flareon fucking a Pikachu, the Pikachu´s head thrown back from the pleasure. I stroked myself hard, pre shooting everywhere. I had never came before, ever, only managing to squirt pre consitantly. I looked over the pics, stroking myself hard as i looked at the rather tiny 6 incher i had, wishing for a bigger penis so i might get an opprutunity like those lucky pornstar fuckers...

By then i was madly stroking myself as i continued lookingover the pics, and was surprised to hear my own voice call out ¨I think im cumming!¨ randomly when i was previously dead silent, and then i felt it. A bunch of liquid i felt coming up, and then my penis spasmed as if i was trying to release that last little bit of urine into the toilet, but it did this 5 or 6 times, my semen shooting up the air before coming back down. I simply kept my length in my hand as it spasmed, praying it wouldnt squirt onto my computer.

I panted a bit, and, growing curious, i grabbed some of the semen and tasted it. It only tasted like water, and i was confused.

_Why does my semen taste like normal water? _I thought to myself

I remembered the girl i liked, and who she was. Her name was Jirachi, and just like me, she had came from an unknown origin. She was also easily aceing tests with little to no effort, and me and her had alot in common other than that. We liked the same music..and a whole bunch of other stuff...

But then absolutely shocked and full of fear when that female friend i liked voice came ringing out, and only right when i was about to wipe my semen off onto my robe.

_N-no way... _I thought to myself in shock

¨Hey!...¨ Her voice paused as i saw her now-not clothed hand reach over and dip into the semen on my now-unerecting penis.

I spun around in my special wheeled chair to see it was indeed Jirachi, and she was completely nude, her hand rubbing herself gently, fingering occasionally.

¨Dont waste this...¨ Jirachi protested as she swallowed some of it

She was maybe 5 foot 9, with really, really long blonde hair that stretched down to her ass, and it had two pigtail like strands on either one of her shoulders, and three green natural additions to her hair that looked like pieces of cardboard paper. Her breasts were kind of small, being only an C cup, but i was more concerned about her blue eyes, which were saring at me in an unhappy manner.

¨I thought you were a lesbian..i really did...¨ i told her what i thought about her sexuality

She had recently kissed Marielle full-on the lips, and had apparently gone and fucked her after school that day.

In response, She huffed at me, then collected more of my cum, slowly inserting it into her mouth without a second thought, clearly enjoying its taste. I blushed bright red and hung my head, ashamed of what im sure she just witnessed me do.

¨Im not a lesbian! in fact..i like you...¨ She told me, and i was now even more shocked

¨how much did you see?¨ i asked her with regret probably apparent in my voice

i heard her giggle, and looked up to see disappointment on her face.

¨All of it...bummer...i wanted to do that...¨

_WHAT._

I knew my eyes were huge and my blush was really covering me up. I gained a bit of a nosebleed and an erection.

¨Yep...i wanted to do that all right...and if it makes you feel much, much _worse_...ive always known you did this...i would join you alot of times when you werent looking and do it with you, learning some techiniques...and now i want to try them on you...¨ Jirachi said as she slowly climbed onto my lap, blushing red as she did so

I knew i wasnt gonna be able to do it though, as i had just blown my cum, and i couldnt cum again for quite awhile, unless i was pornstar potential, which i was almost certain i wasnt. Pornstars become pornstars for their ability to cum after only a few minutes since the last time they came.

Most people obviously cant do that. I sighed, wodering if i could. I blushed and felt Jirachi kiss me, slowly, but broke it quickly, and i knew she was horny.

¨Come on...¨ Jirachi beckoned for me as i raised an eyebrow

She nodded her head, and in response i slowly walked her over to the cushion. She set herself down, getting in the poochyena style position, with her head buried into the cushion so her ass was straight up in the air. I slapped it hard with my left hand, and earned a soft moan from Jirachi.

¨Oohh...no...teasing! fuck meee! and on another note, im naming you...Ironclad...¨ Jirachi told me and i simply nodded, starting to be mesmerized by her nearly flawless ass

I scanned over it, having issues not masturbating for her. Instead i shook myself back to reality and gave her what she wanted, pushing myself in slowly. It was a tight, tight fit. Her moist vagina hugged me tight as i puushed inside of her with my first thrust, easingmy way in. It was like having a massage, for your penis, while you just got out of the shower basically.

In other words, it felt absolutely amazingto the point where all i could do was gasp and blush. I also had broken Jirachi´s virgin barrier, and i was left to witness her toughness, Jirachi...oh Jirachi... Most would say she was nuts for wanting to embrace the pain of losing her virginity, making sure i couldnt kiss her. I, however, knew she could take it, she was a tough girl.

I had personally seen her take some absolute anal poundings, and if i was being honest, i was the naughty fucker giving them to her...i snickered and i heard Jirachi call me out, and i rememberd she could read my mind.

¨You are thinking back to those anal poundings you gave me, arent you? Naughty boy...¨ Jirachi said as she looked back at me with a smirk, but her eyes were teared up

I flashbacked to one of them.

* * *

Flashback, anal pounding, 0 and Jirachi

It was in the middle of a passing period after me and her had just had a bit of drama in math class.

* * *

Back to the drama in math class

I math class, Jirachi was answering a question on her paper the teacher had writted down on the board. I had already finished it, so naturally as i sat next to her, i looked over at her to see how she was doing.

That day she had decided to wear a really long dress that made her look very pretty, but she didnt bother wearing underwear that day, as i would find out. The moemon sitting to her left, who would happen to be good old Marielle, fierce but cute, had tapped her on ehr left shoulder.

As she turned to face Marielle, she, now that i think about it, purposevely made it so i could see her lack of underwear. As she turned, her hand somehow managed to catch onto a piece of metal, or rather, her dress did, and it tore a bit. It was very, very quiet, but it tore a small chunk out of her dress, ending up exposing a side of her dress, where underwear should cover.

I noticed this, and internally, wanting to be quiet about it, knowing if i played my cards right i might get something more than a friendly gesture from her. The moemon professor was a astrict one, professor Garde, a gardevoir.

I knew, however, knowing Jirachi´s hidden personality, if i called her out and embarrassed her, she might REALLY give me it, and the ¨it¨ ebing usualy a stern scolding, but i had noticed her smirk as she turned. I decided, against my better judgement to be an asshole.

¨Hey! look, Jirachi´s dress ripped!¨ I called out, but ended up actually being rather quiet, so only a small portion of a class of about 50 could hear me

this drew the attention of 6 or 7 other moemon, who snickered quietly underneath their breath. Jirachi turned and gave me a death glare.

¨Be outside next to that window after class, zero..or i will find you and make you pay...¨ She leaned in and threatened, and i knew she was serious, she had done it before countless times

* * *

So after class i was at the window to the side of the classroom out in the hall, with a corner and a small hallway with a freaking door that closed right next to a small assortment of lockers. Jirachie came out, furious, and immediately pushed me into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

¨Are you kiddingme zero!? I would never expect that from the likes of you!¨ Jirachi scolded, but then her eyes were drawn to my dick, which had betrayed me entirely, becoming rock hard. Jirachie smirked, pullingmy boxers down and exposing my length, as she took her dress off, gingerly tossing it aside

I blushed, i knew she was going to do this.

¨good...you know im gonna do this then,...¨ Jirachi almost cooed as she pushed me onto the ground, spreading my legs so my length was sticking straight up

She then slowly set herself down on my length, but not before using her hands to spread her ass wide, but she did it right above my length so i couldnt see anything. Jirachi eased her tight, tight asshole down onto my rock hard dick, as i blushed from her bold move. I gasped as she began slowly bouncing, and i heard the lights being switched off

I glanced over just in time to see a really, really popular moemon who the guys here would go to war willingly over stretching her legs, and i saw the reason why they would likely do that. It was SNow White, a beautiful Glaceon who had a special power and a color to match it.

She was 5 foot 10, with beautiful long blue hair and two pointed ears, also ice blue. She also had a blue diamond shaped pointed tail, which she often twitches as a sign of annoyance. She has beautiful blue eyes, and big D cup breasts, and a very sexy personality. I admitted she was about perfect in every way, and she sat down next to me, gently asking for my attention.

Of all things, she kissed me full-on the lips gently as Jirachi bounced a few more times before getting up off of me, leaving me panting. Snow White waved with four fingers as Jirachi put on her dress and left, without even bothering to say goodbye. Gabrielle broke the kiss off, but spread her legs wide for me, even lifting her special crytalized fire skirt up.

Snow White had powers of fire as an icy baced moemon, with her hair having red tips on every strand, her ears and tail being tipped red two. Her eyes would glow red when she got frustrated, and she could used any fire based move at will. So she was not only stunningly beautiful, smart, and sweet (now that i think about it she was an absolute jerk to anyone really but me), but she was tough too...

* * *

Back to the present

Nonetheless, by the time i had finished flashing-back, i was able to continue making Jirachi´s slushy pussy filled up. I thrusted inside of it, the steely tightness very welcoming as i sort of couldnt help myself. I was only getting started when i saw none other than one of Snow White´s very best friends drop into my hideaway.

This friend was part of the best soldiers in existance, the Cronis league. They were trained to be tough and smart, and would only appear where a legitamate threat had appeared.

It was none other than Rachel, or also known as a tall 6 foot 2 ninetales, with long blonde hair extending right above her nine pointed bushy blonde tails, very kind red eyes that accompanied with a warm smile from her as she looked at me. She has amazing DD cup breasts that i find myself attracted to.

As a member of the Cronis League, she isnt allowed to wear any clothign besides a belt that contains her weapons. Rachel didnt change her stance as she gave me a shocking bit of information.

¨Unknown origin? hmph. Jirachi, real name? Hmph! you are from the darkness resistance! and your real name is Jaiden, lord of steely wishes! The cronis league, the small group dedicated to becoming the enw council of ancients, will stop your progress at all costs! You will not take Zero here, who had roots leading towards the council of the ancients. Surrender or suffer!¨ Rachel threatened

Jirachi instantly jumped up, and then revealed herself, replacingher long hair with short hair, and she became taller and scarier. Rachel simply opened her hands and shot out a hydro pump attack with fire blast rings i had persoally seen her master, and i pitched in with my weak thunderbolt attack.

The combined effort easily brought Jirachit down, and Rachel shot her with a seemingly random teleport dart, and Jirachi warped away just as Snow White dropped down into my hideaway.

My hideaway was still dark, with its various other rooms opened up. One was my sleeping roo, the door hidden next to my computer, another couple dedicated to simpler things, food, water, one a bathroom, and another a truly pervy room with artifacts i shall not aim, all located around the circular hallway that straetched around my hideaway, with my sleeping quarters in the center of the circle.

¨Where´s the room, Zero?¨ She asked me, and i raised an eyebrow at her rather odd question

Snow White huffed in frustration, her fists clenching, and her eyes starting to glow.

_Oh shit..._

¨Wheres the room...the room you havent opened yet...¨ Snow White asked again, calming down a bit

_UH-OH. THAT ROOM CONTAINS SOMETHING BIG, DOESNT IT...the one that...is now sky high somehow._

I looked up at where the room was located, and Snow White came to my side to look up at that room, and i watched her destroy it with a fire blast. The blast of fire easily went up to the trapdoor leading to the room, blasting it aside and revealing a sharp golden light pouring down.

Snow White didnt run behind me or anything when artifacts came falling down, letting them hit her instead. I felt myself start to ache from all the hits from all the heavy stuff i took, even though most of what fell down was golden coins. Which would evaporate the instant they hit the ground, but the few other things were a lamp, a sword, and then an altar. Snow white managed to freee the sword and i dodged it, and as the altar fell down, everything else disappeared for a second.

When it hit the ground with a loud crash, everything re-appeared on top of it, ending up looking like an offering. Snow White glanced at me, extremely unamused.

¨Now what is my golden pedestal doing here? ya know...¨ Snow White demonstrated by sitting on top of it, claspng her hands together and saying a few words

¨Abrah Sculousis!¨ She chanted, and next thing i knew, i was somewhere, definately not in my buner

* * *

**Review and tell me if this made sense or if i failed to do my freakin job. Guessing and kind of knowing the former, but you decide? JK XXD. anyways, once again, happy holidays.**


	5. In the past- Zeros last hope

**Allright, heres the second part of the Zero storyline. Enjoy!**

* * *

Still from Zero´s POV

I emerged with Snow White in a big, empty chasm. All i saw was a big circular room, with bright golden light emitting from the occasional chande..lure.

Then it hit me, this was a death pit, these Chandlure´s were going to kill me, with someone i deeply cared for by my side. But i was unwilling to give up that easily, and i pointed out the Chandelure´s presence to Snow, who looked me in the eyes and nodded.

We split up then, as we were in the direct center of the room. I went a few feet to the right, Snow a few feet to the left. I stared down one of the descending Chandelure, and i noted they were as menacing as legends made them sound. This one happened to be a girl, and when she hit the ground, she spread her many tentacles cloaked in fire behind her, then looked up and made eye contact. I immediately looked down to the ground, like legends said you must if you wished to survive.

I then thrust my right hand out in front of me, cloaking it in electric energy as i brought down the ultimate eleectric attack, thunder storm, not just thunder, thunderstorm. The attack consisted of making it rain first, then bringing down countless regular perfect accuracy Thunder attacks. As you might guess, the attack takes alot of energy and focus, and i shook and quivered as i did my best. I had learned this move from the baroness of thunder herself, Zapdos. I now remembered Zapdos specifically teaching me the intense focus and energy needed to bring down this move.

My personal strength i noted, as i hit countless Chandelure that were prevoiusly in the air, easily bringing them down, as this move heavily punished airborne opponents, was the ability to learn alot of moves, more than your average Jolteon. However, i couldnt use the moves i learned with as much power as you would expect, but could focus rather on the accuracy of the move.

Rain poured down all over the ground beneath me, and i felt Snow wrap her arms around me. I looked up, noting the Chandelure in front of me was literally right in front of my face, but she was being shocked really badly, twitching and jerking. Big ´BANGS´ echoed around this small circular death pit as more and more Thunder strikes jolted countless Chandelure, bringing them down to the ground. There were so many i lost count, falling everywhere, their flames diminished by the pouring rain and their bodies twitching as more and more thunder´s struck mercilessly, ending up scarring all of them badly.

I was unale to keep the attack going any longer, but in theory, the attack should last about half an hour to an hour, and would easily take down an entire army of enemy moemon. Snow white gasped and brought her own attack down, letting go of me and thrusting her arms forawrds.

It began to snow, to hail hard. I was repeadely pelted with hail balls. I spun around to face Snow´s beautiful body as i was pelted, and she gave me a quick wink before intensifying the attack. Next thing i knew, i was being pelted by a merciless blizzard attack with howling winds, and big clumps of FIRE in them. I had to duck low and cover my head with my arms as i could somehow hear the dying cries of the many Chandelure, all of them evaporating in purple smoke, never to be seen again.

I was glad none of the fire globs hit any of the Chandelure, as they would grow more powerful if hit by one. I looked up briefly to see i hadnt moved any, and that there were no more Chandelure attacking.

However, i heard a MASSIVE ´BOOM!´ and was thrown into the air as something extremely heavy hit the ground. Snow white had been jumbled on top of me, and we both groaned in pain, but did hug each other, both od us shivering in fear, even though we just took down an entire army of Chandelure with just two mercilessly raging attacks.

I was cold, and Snow was drenched, her fur coat coverings were drenched and she finally showed me the REAL Snow, with her creepy but now badass appearance, bringing out the most powerful form she had.

¨How dare you!? i was only trying to give you a warm welcome...and admittingly try to roast your sould with my powerful CHandelure soldiers, but i see you must be some sort of council descendants to wipe all of them out like that...¨ I heard an echoey powerful voice call

The blizzard had ceased, and i could feel now an isanely hot prescence, and not in the attractive way, i was literally beginning to sweat. I managed to glance upwards through the furry and creepy Snow White collapsed willingly on top of me, snugglingin whatever way she could.

¨Aw, now isnt that cute!? no, really..that adorable...she likes you!¨ I managed to see it wasnt really a big moemon saying all of this, jsut one with a very historied pass, and is heavy enough that a long fall will make a big thud

In other regions this moemon has little to no past, pretty much forgotten, but in this region, she has the most storied past to date, besides one other super famous moemon that nobody ever saw, but always felt.

Entei.

¨ Well, well, well. Now what are two moemon like yourselves doing in my hideaway? you do know that im the leader of that ancient council of 12, right? I am Entei! Fiery bane of all those fuckers! Unfortunately i couldnt beat them, although i can give you my stroy...which will take awhile, but oh well!¨ Entei sounded CHEERFUL, and i knew she wouldnt be unless she knew her vengence was finally upon her

Entei sat herself down next to my head, and regarless of all the mismatches she would be under, Snow White hissed and drew her furred claws. Entei chuckled, adn i decided to sit up so i could see her, which i did, and didnt regret. SNow White shifted so she was sitting on my lap, however.

She was as magnificant as they say, being well over 7 feet tall, with short rown hair barely past her shoulder, and a five pointed mask with colors red and yellow, the red on the points pointing outwards, and the three yellow in the middle. Her tan tail flows behind her, streaming down like a cape from the back of her neck. She wears a tan shirt with a brown vest over it, and has a short white skirt. Then she wears brown pants, wearing black stylish shoes at the end. Her arms, unlike what they say, are attatched, and are normal, albeait longer arms to match her tall frame. with huge hands and claws at the end. She has nicely sized D cup breasts(not that i really care), but those were really off to the side as i viewed her regal and powerful appearance.

I whistled a bit as i viewed her over, i couldnt help it. Snow White hissed at me, slapping my face, forcing me to face her as Entei chuckled. I gave Snow White´s fur on her head some attention, petting it like she was a cat, and her gaze softened, and she curled up on my lap, deciding to act like a cat.

¨Ooh zero, you have her wrapped around you, ya know.¨ Entei informed me

_WHAT. HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME!? WAIT...ONE WHO NEVER IS SEEN, BUT ALWAYS FELT? im almost always ignored, but everyone feels my prescence..and i do have an unkown past, the last thing i remember is being hit by this...huge paw...a grey paw..._ I thought to myself

I gasped as the realization struck me a little bit.

¨So, my name and its unknown origin have traveled this far? to reach the ultimate legendary such as yourself?¨ I asked with a sigh

Entei burst out in laughter, rolling on the floor a bit, and i simply raised an eyebrow. Snow chuckled herself, then slapped me. Entei forced herself to stop laughing and sat up with a straight face.

¨Oh thats a good one! Dont you know that you are Raikou?¨ Entei asked

SHe then shook her head

¨Never mind, you are clearly a jolteon..but how...anyways.¨Entei added

She then took onto her backstory.

¨A terribly long time ago, when the council regined peacefully, worshipping lord Arceus and had everyone choose who they believed in...A group of rebels known as the Darkness 12, nicknamed that for their dark antics they got up to every day, grew fed up with our peacefulness. The 12, consisting of Absol, Mightyena, Houndoom, Gengar, Rotom, Weaville, Umbreon, Mismagius, Sandslash, A butterfree with a dark past and an evil attitude, all led by one Gliscor with the most evil of them all. They killed innocent moemon daily, ad their power was no joke. At last me and my council of peacefullness, consisting of Me, Espeon, Magnezone, Scizor, Latias, Arcanine, Glaceon, Raichu, Skarmory, believe it or not Kyogre, then the Glaceon on your lap and YOU. that is right, you are part of this ancient council of twelve. Anyways, at long last these evil moemon challenged us, and a war was waged bewtween the twenty-four of us.¨

What I thought was cool was that when Entei was talking, pictures were poppingup, starting with a nice quiet grassland, and moemon praying. Then a drak wind spread across, to have the twelve evildoers fly/run/float across and i got close-ups of each moemon. Then when the council was introduced, another motion shot, with me and Glaceon running hand-in-hand, and i thought ¨that could NOT be me, no way i could run THAT fast, weild a sword that big, and then unleash mother freaking Dragons wrath...

¨And as this war was waged, it was no organized war, it was attacks fired endlessly with no particular target but the enemy, and eventually the land would be razed on end. Slowly, one-by-one each sides members dropped, most of them to be crucified forever...all until there was only one moemon standing. Gliscor.¨

I didnt like this image stream, as i saw attacks being fired everywhere, ultimate destruction, countless moemon standing in the way killed, and in the end, i saw a motion shot where it went over every cruicified council member, with the last one showing. It zoomed in on Gliscor, who raised her claw to the sky, and i noticied she was actually kind of cute, but her evil grin and absolute victory would say anything but.

¨ Gliscor took over this land, changing it into an absolute darkness filled hellhole, and the place you live just happens to be the one place in the entire region where Gliscor´s influence couldnt reach, due to their being mountains higher than even Rayquaza could fly over in the way. but she tried, her troops are likely dead, the ones she sent through the absolute mind-boggling maze known as these mountains. In fact, you and Snow White there are still crucified, but you instead can still watch over the last hope of overthrowig Gliscor, and only due to the attack you were taken down with. It was a horrifying one, but one you two both could resist in terms of not being FOREVER crucified, but having the soul to roam free...known as the DOOM DRAGON. Gliscor had to personally take you two down due to your overwhelming tactics and attacks refusing to miss, and as the statistics whould show, both of you managed to get perfect accuracy and were responsible for 5, FIVE enemy crucifications...¨ Entei spoke

This time i saw dark clouds, cracked ground, monsters everywhere, and when Entei spoke of the moutains, i saw them, and i saw Gliscor staring them down, throwing her claws about in frustration. Then i saw this DOOM DRAGON, with Gliscor narrowing her eyes, opening her claws and the sky poureddown fire and ice, and then a dragon formed out of them, which proceeded to raze the surrounding land to no end. And i saw me and Snow had the absolute most heroic end, fighting the thing, and right when it was about to end us with what i assumed were giant spiral waves of dirt chunks and fire, me and here locked hands and shot a spiraling wave of rocks, somehow, and the attacks collided, with shards of the attacks flying absolutely everywhere, ending the dragon, me and snow. Gliscor and Entei threw their hands up, and i saw this giant rock people say ended everything, which armlessly flew past Entei as she ducked to avoid it, and it collided with a mountain, crumbling it.

¨That is true, but now i can finally end YOU.¨ I heard that crippling voice, and i somehow un-crucified upon hearing it

I managed to see we were actually inside basically a giant castle, and I saw Gliscor before me, flexing her claws.

¨Perfect! he awakes just in time! TO DIE.¨ Gliscor sounded as evil as they would say

I looked about, and saw Entei and Snow crucified next to me, and the impact hit me like that rock just might have.

_Agh...my illusion has fooled even Entei, snow and Gliscor...they think im raikou..._

¨Hmph! i might not be able to reach you...but i can sure dim your hopes of reviving them and destroying all that i have worked for!¨ my vision shifted again, and i saw a giant wall in front of me. I then knew what i had to do if i wanted to restore peace to this region, basically do the impossible

I flexed my hands, managing to shoot out a thunder attack by accident, which noticably made Gliscor jump I could see she wasnt all evil, villains are very rarely ALL evil, and Gliscor was no exception. I could see her horrid past a bit, mostly just witnessing so much of her loved ones die in bloody battles ever more ancient than the one that me and the other council members lost our lives, or about lost our lives, and had became only a legend.

Thats is all we are, a legend. The most legendary set of 24 moemon to exist, and the very bane of this region.

¨The only way you will fix this is if you have time travel! and that isnt gonna happen...unfortunatly...¨ Gliscor was all menace, all i had ever seen, until i heard her say THAT, then start to sob into her claw

I remembered something a while back, as i looked around for an ecxact situation breakdown.

_WELP! WE ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD! _i thought as i saw the situation we were in, it was ANYTHING but good

Only bad. Bad, and more bad. We were inside a clear cave, with nothing around us but golden light. Entei and Snow were crucified, forever trapped in golden stone, and lay at my feet. I followed this golden light, and as i started to do so, i heard a humongous ¨BAM¨, and i knew the wall had come down. It was all over, the fate of the entire world would be decided in one chase.

I bolted for it, running so fast copies of me ran behind me. I heard Gliscor´s zooming, i needed more time. More time...

¨If you ever need time...any of you..here you go!a time orb! it can only be used once, so be careful!¨ Celebi, the time travel moemon had said

I ended up with it, even though others that could have used it better, or so i thought as situations came to pass. But now i understood at last why i was given it. I tossed it into the air, and i felt time freeze for all but me. I ran onwards, and ended up at a stash of golden treasure.

Not actual gold, but for the situation i was in...it was an entire time trave kit. I quickly put it on, and grabbed the clock at my waist. Time unforze, and right when i had Gliscor coming to finally get her dreams, i pressed the button.

And for all those who think that is SOOO cliche..FUCK YOU! I now knew what it felt like to be hit square in the face AS you threw a football pass. It hurts like hell, and in this case, i felt like i hell, and i knew i needed to rescue Shadow...then waarp back here immediately...

* * *

**I can only hope you guys ...first, read, review, etc. and have a **** happy holidays...hopefully these chapters set up some excited fans...that will look forwards to the plot from here on out**

**AEROMENCA OUT!**


	6. Present and Past unite- Unity of Legends

**YES! i did it! Enjoy! made a legit christmas special! :D :D :D :D SO HAPPY! worth the couple hours sent editing the story.**

* * *

From 0s POV

* * *

I emerged in the history museum, right in front of these four i needed to join my side.

¨Shadow, Flare, Snow White, and Destiny. I need your help.¨ I called to them

¨What on earth..?!¨ Shadow exclaimed

Milie, my Kabutops girlfriend, appeared besides me, i had forgotten about how she was here in this time.

¨They forgot to tell you about me, didnt they?¨ Milie asked me

I nodded my head. Milie was basically the one who saved me from that rock there. The reason i didnt remember her or encounter her during that adventure of a war was simply because she hardly did anything to save me. Wait no, because she can time travel on her own, and two moemon must be at the same time in existance to share memories, or else those memories do not exist.

* * *

Back from 0s POV (in the past again, hes narrating the flashback)

When thepat rock that barely missed me and my comrades was flying, Milie was the one to hit that rock with a stream of water from behind, altering it just enough to save me. She also had been involved in romantic affairs with me. But, she too had time travel. She traveled here on her own, mastering the ability to do so, having been taught by celebi herself. The memories of me and her doing all sorts of cute things together, from just chilling together, to fighting that war, came back all in one happy rush...

* * *

To the present

I sighed in happiness, then hugged milie really close to me, crying on her shoulder. She too, cried on my shoulder, another emotional moment that we shared together.

¨Awww! Thats sooo cuteee!¨ Snow White cooed

I took my time, then when im ready, let go of Milie, but hold her hand.

I took a deep breath, this was going to require some serious explanation. I removed the mask i wore at all times, and revealed that i was in fact, an Aerodactyl. I then revealed milie to be a very, very cute Kabutops, with more developed and intruiging features. She did her scythes more as a retractable weapon rather than the main one, and had long brown hair, with pointed ears rather than the head normally on a kabutops. She had all her flesh, no open ribs or anything like that, and was finely developed in her sexual feautures. She hugged me tight, kissing my ear, letting me know she was horny and would need me to help her once my job here was done.

¨Ok Shadow, Flare, Snow White, and Destiny. I am Zero, Leader of the council of the ancients. The girl on my shoulder is Milie, my co-leader of the council. Im sure you have many questions, but i will do my best to explain them all. Anyways, i have traveled through time from the site of the ancient war mentioned on the plaque behind me in order to explain my problem and to ask for your help.¨ I explained a bit, waiting for some questions

Sure enough, Snow white had a question.

¨What does the council of the ancients do?¨ She asked

Milie explained for me.

¨The council of the ancients, is the governing body of this very region from long ago, but we were defeated by the darkness 12, a gang of pure evil, and as a direct result, everything but this city where you live was taken over by that fiend Gliscor for the last 100 years... ¨ Milie told them

I shuffled rather uncomfortably, knowing they had to know one fact, or bad things would come out of them not knowing...

¨We need your help to defeat that fiend. But, if you do help us, you guys will probably cease to exist since you freed the rest of the historied cronis region from the dark side. At least it should be storied, but since we are practically under complete darkness, we were unable to participate or have a say in other region´s affairs...i know you guys wont exist since you have countless ties to the dark side...knowingthat, would you help us..?¨ I explained the costs of their help, and the rewards

The four looked at each other, all of them teary eyed. They hugged each other, and i knew from the way they hugged this was likely going to be the turning point in the war back 100 years ago... The then faced me and nodded.

¨We may not exist, but a different version of us will exist, right? and plus, the world will be saved thanks to us...or at least our region...¨ Snow White spoke for the group

¨No, you´ll exist as your current forms in the past as long as you live, but until you die in the past, nothing can change in the present since you being alive will still create a time warp that blocks all the changes from occuring...¨ I explain to the

They all nod, and confirm their suspicion.

¨We understand, even if we die in the past, if the future is better, than we will do anything to help the world out...even if it means sacrificing our own lives...¨ Flare spoke for all

I nodded, envoloping us all in golden light, using the time travel kit i brought with me..and back we went to the site of that ancient war...where Gliscor was readying to deliver that final blow to me and end it all.

* * *

The council of the ancients...i needed the council of the ancients...

* * *

**This is one long christmas present, and lemme tell ya, it needed a TON of editing to make any sense, but hey, thats the life of a fanfic writer. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. The fate of the past!

**Here we go, the fate of the past, and the region at hand...**

* * *

When me and my troops headed back to the past to fight gliscor, the first thing i did was take that hit to the face that gliscor had planned. It hurt like hell, for sure. Gliscor lost her smirk when she saw that I had some other troops with me. the four immediately charged at Gliscor, ready to fight her.

I simply got back up, running the other direction, knowing what would soon happen. And sure enough, the four were bopped by heavy claws and fangs, only managing to land a couple well placed strikes. I heard their screams, but my methods were definitely twisted to beat the evildoer here. I needed mainly some allies to distract Gliscor, i didn't care if they died or not. I simply needed to revive Entei so i could beat Gliscor myself.

I hadn't expected a long, winding tunnel,with many ridges on the outside. I knew we were in the tunnel of darkness, where the darkness 12 had started their massacre of horrifying execution. running at max speed, i then lifted off, trying not to hit my head, barely accomplishing that task. then i heard the roar of Gliscor echo throughout the tunnel, followed by four other screams after a ¨vvvffvfvfvfvfvfvvVFFFFF¨ sound.

_Mega Evolution. _I thought, knowing Gliscor had researched that for herself

With each scream, one by one in order, the walls were coated in elements. Ice first, followed by purple eyes, then electricity, and finally, fire. The walls were like a painting, beautiful. But i knew that the only way that could happen was if the very souls of my allies had just been trapped within the darkness tunnel forever.

I finally flew out of the tunnel, emerging in the very place we had taken on the darkness 12 the first time, managing to take all but Gliscor down. Entei lie trapped in golden stone right before my eyes. I leaned down to tap her, freeing her from her prison. She emerged in all her red haired glory, looking quite sexy as well in my eyes. Then i remembered by Kabutops girlfriend had been murdered as well. It didn't matter, all that mattered was i know have Entei by my side.

¨ROARRRRRRRRRR! WE MUST TAKE HER DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!¨ Entei yelled in a roaring voice, speaking of Gliscor

Gliscor emerged shortly afterwards. Her mega evolution had her claws much bigger, like mega Scizor's. Her fangs looked like a canine, and her gliding cape was know two was so much more drastically powerful, and both me and Entei sensed this.

Entie used her flamethrower attack immediately, hitting Gliscor´s new wings, and roasting them. She roared in pain as it hit, her wings burnt to a crisp. Now she was on her feet, no longer able to fly. Gliscor then ran fast at me, hitting me in the face with an ice fang. it hurt like hell, but Entei countered with a nice fire fang to Gliscor´s face.

Jumping back, i prepared an Ancient Power attack. It hit easily, as Entei held Gliscor still for a moment long enough to hit her. GLiscor hit Entei in the face with a rock claw, an invented attack.

¨My technology is the most advanced! And that is what shall boost me to victory!¨ Gliscor yelled in defiance to our fight

I rolled my eyes, but forgot to take her seriously. Now, she sped up to me, hitting me with a hard rock claw as well. Entei´s nose was bleeding, and i couldn't stand her beauty hurting. She was known for her intensity, but personally i thought she was utterly beautiful. The Gliscor snapped me out of my thoughts with a hard rock slide attack.

My limits felt themselves being broken, and i knew one more attack took me out of this fight for good. Entei performed her legendary fiery sneak, dashing herself in pure lava. Then she rushed Gliscor at light speeds, and i had to spin to dodge the the attack. Which i did, as Gliscor was roasted whole. Or so i thought, then i saw a blinding light heal her. She was anew entirely, and i knew then this fight truly was the most epic of them all.

¨Regardless of the outcome, the future hangs in the balance. A later fight will likely decide the true winner, but even so, isn't this one far more important?¨ Entei asked, almost like a prophecy

Gliscor nodded, taking a slight break from the battle at hand.

¨No matter what help comes from the future, the outcome will be the same. Even with four more helpers, they all became...trapped forever.¨ Gliscor added

This time, i added something, but i did want to take the opportunity to attack while i had one, as they would be very limited in the epic fight that followed.

¨Yep.¨ Was all i added, then attacked Gliscor

I used my ice fang, knowing it dealt extreme damage. The area around us was a mix between darkness and skulls, dreary and evil and snowy cheerfulness. I couldn't help but bask in the moment, knowing just how important this very moment was. Flying into the air, i came back down to Entei´s side.

Then Gliscor used another new move. She slammed her claw into the ground, and up spurted a bunch of earthly spikes, coming towards us with ferocious efficiency. I jumped to avoid the spikes, Entei simply blew them apart with power. I wasn't the ancient council leader for nothing, and Entei wasn't a legend for anything, either. The fight at hand was a bit slower, more power-based. but i changed that with a powerful air strike using my talons, scratching Gliscor right across the face.

¨Give up! Heroes will always prevail!¨ I yelled at Gliscor, but i somehow knew this time might be different

She smirked, lowering her head. She was hiding something.

¨As we fight for the fate of the world, one smaller conflict between villagers and intruders will soon rise to become a massive challenge...so much lore here, but just...how do i describe it..?¨ Gliscor revealed

i had no idea how she knew this, but it was an eye opener. Two battles, one directly affecting the fate of the cronis region, and one smaller, at the same time, that may rise into another battle later on, but when would it rise?

I would have an eternity to grasp on this, as then Entei used her Fiery Sneak one more time, taking Gliscor down for good. She moaned in pain, knowing her reign was finally over.

¨Noooooo! I still haven't...darkness...tunnel...¨ Gliscor called out as her las-

Oh wait, another glowing light, sparing her life. From the heavens, the gods decide the fate of us-

¨What the?¨ I asked as i was, too cast in glowing light

So was Entei. All three of us were cast in golden stone, with no way to revive us.

_NO! the battle still isn't decided! noooo... _And that would be my last thought before i would awake a century later...

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this, and my gosh has almost nobody read the new 4 chapters...DX whatevs, eventually this will become a classic, i can sense it. Aeromenca out!**


	8. When a council member awakens!

**I'm just updating whatever I feel like at this point, honestly. Enjoy the chapter! Also if I get something wrong, its because I probably missed something while literally reading a good chunk of the story to write down what the fuck happened, so yeah. **

**As well as the Aeromenca's Moemon adventure continuation, I thought to celebrate the now 30K views to my lemon assortment and all the wonderful feedback I've been given, in both numbers (yes numbers speak, I use them to tell the truth when no reviews do.) of views and the reviews I've gotten! **

**Soooo! here we go! two old classics rekindled and continued from where I had previously ended them off! Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**I also noticed the darkness "12" only has 11 members****NICE ONE PAST ME! so imma just call then the darkness 11 from now on.**

* * *

I awoke a century later no longer trapped in the golden stone that I had been back then. But I noticed that all around me, every other Moemon who had fought in this war was. Not just Entei and Gliscor, whom I had witnessed be trapped with me, but the entirety of the council and the Darkness 11. Looking around more, I noticed I am in the cave where the rest of the darkness 11 were defeated besides Gliscor, with the light straight ahead of me.

I stretched my wings, not knowing if I would be able to fly or not after being imprisoned in stone for a century. I managed to do so, and flew out of the tunnel, and right into a tree hollow.

"Ow..." I mumbled, getting off the tree

Looking around now, I noticed that below me was a sort of tree lair, and that I had somehow just flew straight through solid wood, without feeling anything. I flapped to keep myself aloft, then flew up. The exit was right in front of me, one which I flew out, and had nice, full blown sunlight making my eyes water.

"S..so bright.." I mumbled, now having to wait for my eyes to adjust to the harsh sunlight

When they finally did, I was able to see a wooden signpost, which I flew to. I read it.

"Somewhere in this general area, the darkness 11, all except for Gliscor were defeated, and turned into gold stone by the power of the gems. They say Zero, an Aerodactyl, also lies here, having been turned to stone by the power of the gems as well." I read the sign out loud

I looked slightly up, then looked around, noticing a tree with an entrance was what I emerged out of, and a giant grassy field was what I was standing in. Trees lined the grassy field, on 2 sides, running down quite a ways until a river separated the field from a giant building. To my left were many homes, and a busy street with Moemon walking down it casually.

_I must be in the safe haven of the Cronis Region...the Region that was severed by the growth of mountains. Those mountains were created by Skarmory and Scizor as a last resort to spare even the smallest amount of freedom in Cronis..._ I remembered

Frowning, I walked to my right, and onto the sidewalk, looking around a bit more. Looking down briefly, thankfully my clothes were still on and perfectly fine, so I wouldn't attract attention.

_What do I do now...where are my friends...my fellow council members...ugh.. _I desperately pondered until a voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Hi Zero!" A familiar voice called

I looked up to see none other thnt Arcanine, but I was shocked to see her here. She ran up to me, tackle hugging.

"A-abby...please...sto.." I was hardly able to talk through the nice hug and affection she was giving me, mostly because her hair was in my face

Finally, she let me go, blushing.

"Abby..how did you..?" She answered my question before I could even ask it

"I woke up from that stone prison a few days ago...but I didn't know what to do, so I just relaxed near where I emerged from, some underground cave that was really annoying to get out of." Abby answered, frowning

I took a second to look her over, since I hadn't seen her in so long. Also since I hardly saw her, or ever for that matter before the war began, thanks to some long-term assignment she was sent on about a year before.

She had long blonde hair, extending all the way down to just above her ass, tied in a ponytail. She wore a bushy and really fuzzy orange and black striped long sleeved jacket, that only covered half of her stomach, with a bushy tan collar. She had matching jeans, also fuzzy and with tiger print. She wore two arm leggings that matched the rest of her outfit, ending in the same fuzzy style her jacket collar had, but armcuffs, comforting her wrists. Her two orange dog ears were stuck straight up, and her brown eyes eyed me with a small frown.

"Is there a reason you spent the last minute looking me over...' Abby asked, tugging me by my shirt

I also saw her D cups, but didn't stare at them like most boys would have, only because I didn't want her pissed at me.

"I've just never seen you before now, so I wanted to get an image to remember you by." I responded naturally

She narrowed her eyes at me, for a moment seeming to not believe my story. After what seemed like a few hour of this, her eyes returned to normal, and her expression lightened once again.

"Alright I guess! But we need to figure out our next course of action." Abby pondered, finally standing up and getting off of me

I was finally able to stand up as well, looking around to see if any one of the passerby Moemon had seen me get tackled by Abby. I looked them over, and they seemed unaware of us even being here, although a few Moemon did look at us briefly, gasping, before usually just going on their merry way.

"What's with these guys, its as if they don't notice us.." I mumbled so that only Abby could hear me

She turned back to face me, a frown now on her face.

"Well you were in the present, and had to time travel to get back to fight with us. No doubt you saw some things there. You returning to the past likely, no. _Certainly _Changed the events of the present where you were." Abby concluded

I simply nodded, not sure what to say. Then my head started to hurt, and a vision came over me.

* * *

Back in the previous Past, before Zero had appeared in the present

"AHAHHAHHAHHAAA!" Gliscor yelled, raising her pincer high in the air

Zero looked around, seeing every last one of his council allies brutally defeated, laying in golden stone. Except for him. Gliscor swung her pincer down, Zero just barely forcing himself to stand and jump back. He barely dodged the attack, breathing heavily.

"So you can still fight." Gliscor stated like it was fact

Behind her, all of the Darkness 11 were not in stone, but were waiting casually behind her, just looking at Zero with almost pitied expressions, a few of them having a smirk instead.

"All of your allies are defeated, Zero. I still have all of my Dark allies right behind me." Gliscor said, lowering her claw and smirking

Zero simply tilted his head a little bit.

"Maybe so. but not only are they hurting, some of them are strangely looking at me with almost pitiful expressions..." Zero said, pointing to the rest of the Darkness 11

Zero had separated arms and hands from his wings at this point, his wings allowing him to fly, but spurting out of his back instead.

Gliscor promptly turned to face her allies, re-raising her claw. She then looked the over, noting what Zero said was correct. Instead of simply standing around while Gliscor did this like any cliché movie or regular hero, Zero ran for it, running maybe 3 feet before he started to fly, aiming to get as far away from there as possible.

"What is this? Why do you look at our _enemy _with such expressions!? We are destined for greatness, to take over the world! Not to show our enemies pity when we are about to crush the last of them! We need to show DOMINANCE over our enemies, no emotions whatsoever!" Gliscor yelled at her allies

Zero flew as far away as he could, only stopping to turn around when Gliscor had finished her little speech. He noted she had simply paused, and that he had gotten to where he aimed to.

"The gems...right here..can turn me into stone then revive me five centuries later.." Zero spoke, looking at the 3 gold gems in pedestals before him

He looked back at Gliscor, noting that she was now turned around, and had noted Zero was missing now. At least Zero assumed, as he couldn't see her.

"Here goes!" He sputtered, throwing his body onto the gems itself

* * *

End of Flasback

* * *

Back with Abby, I was shaking on the ground when I woke up.

"I- I saw it. The p-past before I was a-awoken 5 c-centuries later.." I spoke, stuttering

Abby tilted her head.

"I think our next move should be finding out more information on what happened, so we can plan our next important move. I managed to figure out that maybe the library in the nearby Moemon school will have some more information for us.." Abby pondered, seemingly not listening to me

She then pulled me off of the ground, and dragged me behind her as she ran in the direction of the tree I had emerged from. I sighed, and accepted her plan.

* * *

**That will be it for now.**

**Aeromenca out!**


End file.
